Geography
by AniGal201
Summary: While doing Link’s geography homework, Saria and Link stumble across a portal to Termina in Malon’s stable. But what happens when Mido and Zelda follow?


Link, after saving Termina for mass destruction, had returned to Hyrule to TRY live in peace and harmony in Kokiri Forest forever.   
Wrong.  
Zelda had to ruin ALL of that for him.  
Three morning after Link returned to Kokori Forest, Link had been sleeping in, which was a pleasure for him after repetitively going back through time in Termina. (You know, I mean, even iI/i would be afraid to sleep in Termina.)  
Suddenly, horns seemed to be blaring right outside his door. Link groaned and put a pillow over his head.  
Someone knocked on his door.  
"Mumfle-muffle-goaway-mumfle", Link replied warily.  
The horns blared even louder.  
Link, obviously awaken by the horns, slowly rose from bed and shuffled to the door in his oversized green PJ shirt and pants.  
"What do you want?" Link said groggily as he opened the door.  
His eyes widened.  
"ZELDA!" he cried furiously.  
There, outside his house, was a whole royal procession, with Princess Zelda in a horse drawn carriage.   
Trumpets blared in his face.  
Then, it seemed, all of Kokiri Forest started giggling.  
Then one of the trumpet players burst out laughing.  
Link looked down.  
He was still wearing his PJs.  
He slammed the door.  
Then he heard the tip tapping of high heels, usually meaning that one of those darn Hyrulean tax-collecters had come demanding rupees.  
But in this case, it was Zelda.  
"Link! Open up!"  
"Link hide behind the door as he opened it.  
"What do you want?" Link asked defiantly.  
"Now Link, that's no way to talk to a princess! I'm not going to behead you, though, because you're my bbbbeeesssttt friend, right?"  
"Well, actually, Saria-" Link started.  
"Anyway," Zelda interrupted," Since I'm the Princess, and you're the sworn protector of Hyrule, I can make you do anything I want, riiiiggghhttt?"  
"Your point?" Link said tapping his green slipper impatiently.  
"Well," said Zelda, as if she wanted to drag the silence out as long as possible, "Me and you are getting married!"  
"WHAT!" Link sputtered.  
"The wedding is in two weeks! I hope you can make it! Oh, wait, you have to! It's your wedding! Bye!"  
Zelda slammed the door in his face, despite it being his house.  
Link was speechless.  
Literaly.  
Oh yeah," Zelda said, popping her head into the house, "And Daddy said…." She pulled a scroll from no where and started to read it. "For one to become the Prince ,excuse me, King of Hyrule, one must…a..aa.."  
"Acquaint" Link supplied, leaning in the doorway.  
"Acquaint. Acquaint themselves with the Hy..hy.."  
"Hyrulean" Link supplied once more, yawning.  
"Hyrulean citizens. Therefor stated, the royal council is giving you this map, so you can fill in all 720 coordinates of Hyrule." Zelda smiled. She handed him the map.  
"HOMEWORK!?" Link cried.  
"Yep. Have fun! Oh, yea, and after we're married, call me Zellie! Bye!" Zelda disappeared from his door.  
  
Saria walked into Link's treehouse and peered over Link's shoulder.  
"What'cha doin', Link?" she asked cheerfully.  
"Homework."  
Saria's smile instantly disappeared.  
"Homework?"  
"Homework."  
"Man, I thought becoming the Prince, excuse me, King of Hyrule was bad enough, but HOMEWORK?! Now that's just evil. But I can help you!"   
"You can?"  
Yeah! Looks to me like your filling out all 720 coordinates of Hyrule, so I can help you with the Kokiri Forest part, plus the others parts. I know this forest like the back of my hand!"  
"B-but I thought the Kokiri would drop dead if they left the forest!" Link cried.  
"I'm the Forest Sage! Plus, That's just an old wives tale to keep the Kokiri out of trouble. Now move over."  
Link got up, and Saria sat at Link's desk. In about two seconds, she filled out all of Kokiri Forest's coordinates.  
Link gawked.  
"Now let's go!"  
Saria grabbed Link's hand and dragged him out of Kokiri Forest.  
Sure enough, Saria was still standing when they got out of Kokiri Forest. Or maybe that was just because she was the Forest Sage.  
"Ahh….the wonderful air…."  
Saria breathed in Hyrulean air for the first time, then started to choke. Hyrule was a lot more polluted then Kokiri Forest. Link pat her on the back until she stopped coughing.  
"Now, on to Lon Lon Ranch!" she yelped energetically. 


End file.
